


Heat

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Dorian, Dorian knows the rejuvanation trick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request I couldn't ignore. <3</p>
<p>On the way back from Adamant Fortress Cullen goes into heat unexpectedly. With heat suppressant low he goes to his lover, Dorian, for help. A prequel to Nothing Fits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Cullen stood amidst the tents silently cursing. There wasn’t enough heat suppressant. The amount they had on hand might last until they returned to Skyhold but it was unlikely. He would have to speak with their supply officer and probably Reese at some point about the problem but right now he had a much larger problem. Arming sweat off of his forehead he got moving again in the direction of Dorian’s tent. Some of the alphas standing around were starting to smell him and he didn’t particularly want to test their restraint.

Walking as fast as he could, hoping the mage was actually in his tent, Cullen cursed his unpredictable cycle. The heat of the desert was oppressive, adding to his discomfort. Sweat trickled down his temples and his back, his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably and he could only hope the slick he was now producing in abundance hadn’t seeped through his small clothes. He clenched his hands into fists, hoping to discourage the alphas he whizzed by from following. Only sheer force of will kept him moving. Cullen wasn’t about to succumb to his heat in the middle of camp.

He ducked into Dorian’s tent without announcing himself like he normally did and dropped to his knees after only a couple of steps. The mage was seated on his pallet, a large block of ice sitting on a blanket in front of him. Cullen didn’t know where the breeze was coming from and wasn’t in a frame of mind to care. Dorian jumped at his sudden entrance and watched wide eyed as he tugged off his gauntlets.

“Help me,” Cullen said in a strained voice.

“What’s wrong?” Dorian said a little alarmed. He leaned over to crawl forward but stopped when Cullen held out his hand.

“Please don’t come near me yet,” he said. Cullen gripped his knees tightly, panting and still sweating despite the palpable difference in temperature. “I’m in heat. I’m sorry… I’m not going to make it anywhere else…”

“Oh dear,” said Dorian in clear concern. “I’ll be right back.”

The mage stood and Cullen closed his eyes as he yanked on the laces of his trousers. Somewhere in his heat fogged brain he registered the tent flaps behind him and Dorian’s voice just outside. Most of his attention was on ridding himself of the restricting cloth of his trousers. His cock was uncomfortably stiff and would be for the next couple of hours even if Dorian chose to help him. Cullen rose to his knees and pushed both layers of cloth down his thighs. His cock jutted out stiffly but there was no relief like there would have been otherwise. Cullen dropped forward and wrapped his fingers around his stiff length tightly. Rapidly he fisted his member.

“Now that’s a sight,” Dorian said softly from off to his right.

Cullen continued to frantically tug his cock but managed a reproachful look. Sweat dripped from his nose to the canvas beneath as he focused on the pleasure building in his gut. This would only grant him temporary relief, hopefully long enough to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Panting he stroked faster, feeling the edge looming near then tumbled over it. He only waited long enough for his cock to stop spurting before he rose up and started on his coat ties.

“I suppose the only way I can help is sex,” said Dorian reluctantly.

“I’ll understand if you’d rather not,” Cullen said yanking his coat off followed quickly by his shirt.

“The odds _are_ astronomical I suppose.” Dorian appeared in front of him and Cullen paused with his shirt hanging from one hand. “And I can’t say I’m not interested.”

Dorian shuffled forward a little and wiped the sweat beading on his forehead with his long fingers. It took every bit of will power Cullen had to remain still and not throw himself at the beta. He trembled a little from the effort, his cock twitching and his arse leaking. Those elegant fingers swept across and down his cheek, the other hand settling on his hip.

“Please,” Cullen begged.

“Of course Amatus,” he said softly.

He dropped his shirt and pulled Dorian closer, his hands going to the familiar catches and buckles of the leather under his robes. Their lips met and Cullen moaned. His mouth was full of Dorian’s tongue and he barely felt his trousers being pushed further down his thighs. Cullen did feel Dorian’s fingers push through his entrance and he moaned again, clutching at the leather as he broke the kiss and pushed his arse out.

“You need to let me go Amatus,” Dorian whispered in his ear.

Cullen barely managed a nod he was so focused on his fingers. Back and forth his hips moved, Dorian’s fingers gliding smoothly in and out. Somehow he managed to free one hand and put his palm on the canvas floor. The other followed a little quicker. It was easier to rock back onto the fingers in his arse and Cullen continued to fuck himself on them. He felt Dorian’s other hand run down his back or across his chest occasionally. As much as he liked a slow build up normally, right now there was only one thing that would do.

“Dorian,” Cullen whimpered quietly.

“Momentarily,” Dorian said soothingly. “It’s a little difficult freeing myself one handed.”

Groaning half from frustration and half from pleasure, Cullen continued to rock back onto Dorian’s fingers. When they disappeared he moaned at the loss. Dorian was quick however and his fingers were immediately replaced by his cock. Cullen pushed back and seated him swiftly. There were now hands at his hips and he could feel the leather of Dorian’s pants against his arse cheeks. The only thing that mattered however was the rapid thrusting, the balls slapping his arse and the tension coiling once more in his gut.

Dorian was panting as hard as he was. Cullen pushed back against him harder, shifting his weight so he could grip his cock again. Back and forth, in and out, Dorian’s cock inside him and his cock sliding through his tight hold. It didn’t take much more to send him over again. The thrusting stopped when his body clenched around Dorian’s cock, the hands at his hips tightening to prevent Cullen from moving.

“Maker that was close,” Dorian murmured after a moment. “How long does this normally last?”

“Two or three hours,” said Cullen letting his front half sink to the ground. “Did you…”

“Not yet,” he said resuming a slow pace. “I’m not going to last for three hours however.”

“I know,” Cullen groaned. “As long as you can…”

“Don’t worry Cullen,” Dorian said confidently. “I’ll get you through this.”

Cullen struggled to make his brain work but the slow thrusts were distracting him immensely. He managed a confused look over his shoulder however. Dorian smirked back and ran his hands down Cullen’s sweaty back.

“A little trick any mage over the age of seventeen or so should know,” said Dorian smugly. “Are you okay enough at the moment to finish getting undressed?”

After a nod he couldn’t hold in a whimper of disappointment when Dorian pulled out. There was a pat and a gentle caress to one arse cheek before Dorian moved away completely. Cullen could already feel the desire ramping up again and hurriedly toed off his boots after he rolled to his back. Dorian was also quickly undressing and Cullen watched his stiff length bob with every movement.

“Scoot back onto the pallet,” Dorian ordered. “We might as well be as comfortable as possible.”

Completely free of his clothes Cullen crab walked back onto his thin bedding barely missing the block of ice. He settled on his back and held his legs behind his knees, unable to look away from Dorian’s cock until it disappeared inside of him once more. With the mage over him, thrusting slowly, their lips locked together and his hands running over his dark skin it was a little more normal. Cullen could almost forget his burning need if there were any hope of relief at the end.

As it was he peaked twice more before Dorian couldn’t hold his own off any longer. Dorian rolled him to his side and he brought his top leg forward, hoping for fingers at the very least. He was surprised after a brief pause when he felt the unmistakable presence of Dorian’s cock pushing through his slick hole once more. When he could think straight Cullen was definitely going to ask how he’d managed it but at the moment he was simply glad.

Dorian filled him up twice more before the afternoon was gone and Cullen’s heat finally broke. They fell asleep with Cullen wrapped around the mage and didn’t wake until the supper bell rang. Dorian was still tired but he felt refreshed. He helped the mage dress and wrapped him in a hug before leaving the tent.

“Thank you Dorian,” Cullen said softly.

“You’re welcome Amatus,” he replied kissing him softly. “Now let’s go get something to eat. I’m famished.”

He followed Dorian outside and found two soldiers standing in front of the tent, both betas. Cullen suddenly understood why the mage had left right after he’d stumbled in. As betas they wouldn’t smell whatever it was that Cullen had been putting out. If he had drawn any alphas near, they would have turned them away. It was a little embarrassing but he kept his back straight and his expression neutral.

“Thank you gentleman,” Dorian said briskly. “I’m sure you’re as hungry as am I so you can run along now.”

“Messere Pavus,” one of them said with a small bow. “Commander.”

Cullen returned his salute and both soldiers hurried away without a single snicker or smirk between them.


End file.
